militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bernhard Jetter
|birth_place= Wurttemberg, Germany |death_place= Brooklyn, New York, United States |placeofburial=Cypress Hills National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Army |serviceyears=c. 1890–1891 |rank=First Sergeant |commands= |unit=7th U.S. Cavalry |battles=Indian Wars Texas–Indian Wars |awards=Medal of Honor }} Bernhard Jetter (1862 – August 23, 1927) was a German-born soldier in the U.S. Army who served with the 7th U.S. Cavalry during the Indian Wars. He was one of twenty-four men received the Medal of Honor for gallantry against the Sioux at the Battle of Wounded Knee in South Dakota on December 29, 1890. Biography Bernhard Jetter was born in Wurttemberg, Germany in 1862. He later emigrated to New York City, New York where he enlisted in the U.S. Army. Jetter became a member of the 7th US Cavalry and eventually reached the rank of sergeant. Jetter was among the cavalry troops sent to arrest Chief Big Foot and disarm his Sioux followers and, on the morning of December 29, 1890, surrounded their camp on the banks of Wounded Knee Creek. In the ensuing battle of Wounded Knee, Jetter and several other soldiers took part in search-and-destroy missions along White Clay Creek and were cited for "distinguished bravery" in skirmishes against the Sioux. Jetter himself was witnessed "killing an Indian who was in the act of killing a wounded man" in his unit. He and twenty-four other members of his regiment were received the Medal of Honor on April 24, 1891.Beyer, Walter F. and Oscar Frederick Keydel, ed. Deeds of Valor: From Records in the Archives of the United States Government; how American Heroes Won the Medal of Honor; History of Our Recent Wars and Explorations, from Personal Reminiscences and Records of Officers and Enlisted Men who Were Rewarded by Congress for Most Conspicuous Acts of Bravery on the Battle-field, on the High Seas and in Arctic Explorations. Vol. 2. Detroit: Perrien-Keydel Company, 1906. (pg. 326)Chandler, Melbourne C. Of GarryOwen in Glory: The History of the Seventh United States Cavalry Regiment. Annandale, Virginia: The Turnpike Press, 1960. (pg. 398)Senate Committee on Veterans Affairs. Medal of Honor recipients, 1863-1973, 93rd Cong., 1st sess. Washington, DC: US Government Printing Office, 1973.Hannings, Bud. A Portrait of the Stars and Stripes. Glenside, Pennsylvania: Seniram Publishing, 1988. (pg. 397) ISBN 0-922564-00-0O'Neal, Bill. Fighting Men of the Indian Wars: A Biographical Encyclopedia of the Mountain Men, Soldiers, Cowboys, and Pioneers Who Took Up Arms During America's Westward Expansion. Stillwater, Oklahoma: Barbed Wire Press, 1991. (pg. 35) ISBN 0-935269-07-XJohansen, Bruce E. The Native Peoples of North America: A History. Vol. 2. New Brunswick, New Jersey: Rutgers University Press, 2006. (pg. 289) ISBN 0-8135-3899-8Yenne, Bill. Indian Wars: The Campaign for the American West. Yardley, Pennsylvania: Westholme Publishing, 2006. (pg. 292) ISBN 1-59416-016-3 Jetter returned to Brooklyn after leaving military service and died in Brooklyn on August 23, 1927, at the age of 65. He was interred at Cypress Hills National Cemetery.Holt, Dean W. American Military Cemeteries: A Comprehensive Illustrated Guide to the Hallowed Grounds of the United States, including Cemeteries Overseas. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland, 1992. (pg. 89) ISBN 0-89950-666-6 His wife Rose died 31 years later and was buried next to him. Medal of Honor citation Rank and organization: Sergeant, Company K, 7th U.S. Cavalry. Place and date: At Sioux campaign, December 1890. Entered service at: ------. Birth: Germany. Date of issue: 24 April 1891. Citation: Distinguished bravery. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients for the Indian Wars References External links * Category:1862 births Category:1927 deaths Category:American military personnel of the Indian Wars Category:United States Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:People from Wurttemberg Category:People from Brooklyn, New York Category:United States Army soldiers Category:Foreign-born Medal of Honor recipients Category:German emigrants to the United States Category:American Indian Wars recipients of the Medal of Honor